


star is born

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: dreams come true ... maybe....





	1. Chapter 1

Jude threw his head back against the onslaught of pleasure, while his hands firmly holding the bed frame. The waves are flooding every atom in his body. He have the feeling that floats somewhere in another universe ... and when you throw the seeds while his body shook a few times has the feeling that all this takes a whole eternity ... and then suddenly wakes up to find he was only another dream that it is increasingly accompanied lately.

What's happening to him? Curl up in a cold bed, trying to get well. So this is just one of the jobs to be done, nothing more? But since the editor got the task to interview celebrating NBA basketball player, Jude doesn't cease to have these crazy dreams, almost every night. The interview was arranged only for a week. I'll go crazy until then, he thought, and jumped out of bed. It is time to shower and go to work.

When it arrives, in the newsroom is already the usual crowd. The phone's ringing, someone shouts, some are absorbed in their laptops. Jude sat down at his desk and once again remembered the task that was given.   
Now for a long time he worked in the sports section. Basketball just was not his favorite sport, but when it allotted to interview the new star LA Devils, Zero, didn't object. This opportunity was not provided to him often. Negotiations on the terms they're a little repay, and although he only got more time to prepare. Than suddenly began these dreams. Maybe because of stress, or excitement, or because really long had no sex life, who knows?

Despite all this, while waiting for an appointment, decides to go to one game, just to gain some impression of the atmosphere. Do a little better observe Zero and the entire team. Maybe it will get more ideas for conversation.

His colleagues from newsroom provided him place close to the ground, from where has a great view. He looked at the clock, there's still time to the game. He read some emali, maybe there's something important he will need to prepare for tomorrow. While reading don't notice that the mass of fans around him churned and that both teams bulging. Then suddenly becomes aware of where he is, and tries to track what is happening on the ground. The match had long since begun. While Jude seeks to understand what is going on, suddenly fly ball just under his feet. Coming a few players who fly to the ball Jude suddenly he saw the most beautiful blue eyes. He froze when Zero bent down and picked up the ball, looked at him and winked, and then ran on.

Staying match passes as in a fog. When everyone starts to get up and Jude walked toward the exit. He see Zero before at least in pictures from magazines and games that looked at the TV, but all this was a pale shadow to the original. Red shirt that strained at all the right places sweaty bodies. The body of a Greek god. And blue eyes like the sea. Jude all stunned sit in the car and once time just sitting until he came to himself. How will I now go to the interview, he thought terrified.

After a few days, and a few nightmares, the day came when there was no escape. He couldn't give up, because he didn't know what the reason could come up with. He decided to bite the bullet and see what happens. He guess these will endure an hour or two and then it will all stop. At least he hoped.

And now, sitting in the hallway, waiting to be called, felt the claws cold sweat. Trying to collect all his strength. When secretary show he can enter the room, Jude took a deep breath and went in.

Zero wearing a white shirt, jeans and sneakers. He looks even better than last time. Jude walked over and extended his hand. "Welcome, Mr. Kinkade" Zero indicates perfect white teeth while smiling mischievously. "Please call me Jude" Jude silently speak. Zero shows him chair next to his and they both sat down. Jude was nervous as hell. Zero looked at him a little better "You're that guy from the game the other day, right?" Jude nodded and smiled weakly. Since then the conversation turns a bit more relaxed. Jude don't even notice when passed two hours. He tried to keep scheduling issues that got in the newsroom. Nothing special provocative. Most of Zero transition from Ohio to LA. About how to fit the new team, what he's planning ...   
When finished, Jude thanks and walked toward the exit, but Zero call him again "Here, this is my private number, in case you wanted to ask me something more" gave him a piece of paper, winked again and rinse him out of the room.

Jude does not remember how he go to the apartment. He entered and put things on the table, poured whiskey and drink in one gulp. Finally relax. I'm taking a shower first, he thought, and then I re-listen to the conversation and try to write something meaningful.  
After several attempts and few hours later give up for this day. Obviously will not achieve anything, maybe tomorrow will be better. While lying in bed, he thought, it's all over and I never see him again, I guess the dreams to stop with time...


	2. Chapter 2

... But he was wrong, over time the dreams had been even more intense. Zero now becoming so real. Haunted him intense blue eyes, even in day dreams. Sometimes he looked at the paper with his number and thought it would order him to call. Then he changed his mind embarrassed. What would be a big star like Zero worked with some unsightly paperboy?

The article was excellent, even editor was happy. Everything was perfect. Almost... Jude couldn't shake the thought of Zero. While browsing through the articles about him, never found any sign that he is interested in men. On the contrary, every day Zero appeared with another model or one of the coolest girls from public life. While talking to him, Zero was nothing more than winning. The only thing he has left to stop with something that will never happen.

Things have finally settled down with time, and Jude returned everyday routine. Meeting with Zero was just a fading memory.  
On a journalistic encounter he met a handsome boy with whom goes on a date for some time. Alec was good boy, who still studying. Jude sometimes felt like his mentor, more than boyfriend.  
For his birthday Alec decided take Jude out to dinner. It was nothing spectacular, the food was good and conversation nice. Jude felt good in his company. Alec was worshiped, sex was good, but Jude was constantly had the feeling that something is missing. 

At the end of dinner, while Alec went to the toilet, Jude is scanned mail on your cell phone, when finds out that someone is standing by the table. He thought that Alec returned, and departed rise to going home.  
"Jude! We have not seen for a while" Zero is almost collides with him. On his hand hung high pretty blonde who looks around the restaurant. Jude was quite surprised but politely smiled while accepting the proffered hand.  
"I liked the article" Zero keep his hand in his longer than was necessary for the casual greeting acquaintances. Jude flushed, because of fear that Zero doesn't reveal how much joy he see him again.  
At that moment Alec come back. Jude introduce them, and nervously told that they just leaving. As they leave the restaurant Alec commented "Zero is very nice, it doesn't seem arrogant". Jude just shrugged and walked toward the car.  
Jude told Alec that tomorrow there is a lot of work and drove him home. When it comes to the apartment first went to the kitchen, poured the whiskey and drank to calm down.  
Why always react to him like that, he thought, just when I got normal life, fate plays with me again. Shit. That night dreams is more intense than ever. He wake up during the night drenched in sweat. Considering for some time and decided to call Zero in the morning. He don't even know what would say, but if he meet one more time with him, maybe all this finally stops.

In the morning at work, make some urgent things and dialed Zero number. Rings several times when Zero cheerfully replied "Hello".  
Jude took a deep breath before speaking "It's me, Jude“.  
"Hey, I'm glad you called," Zero continue "What's up?"  
Jude suddenly forgot all scenarios devised in your head "Nothing special. Do you want to drink with me?" He managed to stammer. Maybe he crossed the border? On the other side of the line for a while become silence, and then he laughed "Of course. When?" Jude almost felt was relieved. They arranged a meeting for two days, when they both have free time. Jude looks at the phone after completion of talks. Jesus, what now?

While sitting in a cozy cafe Zero tell story of a basketball, team, teammates ... until Jude mostly listens. Sometimes asks something more of journalistic curiosity, than by this private interests. In fact, he more look at him than listening. Now when they met again, Zero seems to him more attractive than last time. He's charming and eloquent, but Jude above all that most feel an animal attraction. After drinks take a walk around town. Now and then stopped them a fan, but overall the evening passed very nice. Jude drove them because Zero left his car in front of the arena. When Jude returned him to the car, Zero thanks to the pleasant company. Suddenly Jude surprised both when leaned over and kissed him. At once all went quietly, than Zero again thank visibly upset and out of the car.  
Jude stay alone and terrified by what had just happened...


	3. Chapter 3

Why did I do that? He was only decent to me. What was I thinking? Jude asked yourself over and over again when it comes to an empty apartment. Worse, Alec didn't deserve this...

From thinking interrupts him soft knock at the door. When opened, Zero looking at him for a few moments, then pushed him on the wall and shut the door with foot. Jude tries to say something, but Zero kissed him almost rudely. His hands were all over Jude body. Some small part of the brain Jude thought of Alec, but already the next moment doesn't know where he is from rush of passion. All inhibitions and moral principles disappeared in those blue eyes. Jude at once snap out of the dream, and he reciprocate touches and kisses. Clothing disappears with them in a moment. He don't know how they find in the bedroom.  
Zero lie down on the bed and pulled him behind. Jude is slowly lowered to his groin and took his dick in mouth. Zero loud groan, making it even more exciting. He try provide him the best blow job in life, and his reactions seem to be more than succeeded. While it deals with the mouth, hand moved toward his entrance, to which Zero winced. Jude withdraw, and come back up and kissed him. " Am I your first man?" He whispered softly in his ear. "Mmmm, yes ..." Zero nervously smiling. "We will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable" Jude encourage him, and hand set slightly jerk off his dick while he kiss his neck. Zero is insecure but wants to try everything and put his hand on his crotch and cock. The feeling is strange, but all this excites him more than he had hoped. Doesn't take long to both come, and fall into bed, breathing heavily.

Jude first broke the silence "How did you find me?"  
Zero smiled "I have my ways."  
Jude stood up and waved his head "You want to take a shower, maybe you learn something new ..." he winked. Zero jump and followed him laughing out loud "Why not, the night has just begun ..."

The morning was chilly but the sun was filtering through the curtains. Zero opened his eyes and looked around. He needs a few moments to remember where it is. He turns and looks at Jude who sleeps. Blood welled in his cheeks when he remembered last night. So far he never even thought to be a man. Jude had something that he didn't know how to describe. From the first meeting has not stopped thinking about him. And the moment he kissed him in the car, Zero was terrified, but after the initial shock, he followed him to the apartment. Still, he sat in the car to work up the nerve and then knocked.

Stretch out your hand under the blanket and touched Jude thigh. Jude smiled in his sleep. How wonderful, Zero thought. Get out of bed and walked into the kitchen to look for what you could do for breakfast and make coffee. He likes Jude apartment. Small but full of things that give some warmth. Not like his vast sterile apartment. While he wait coffee, stand at the window looking down the street as children play. 

"Good morning" from thinking transferred by Jude voice who leaned against the door still sleepy " I wouldn't mind to cook me coffee every morning."   
Zero lifted an eyebrow and smiled. Jude is such a beautiful. He really wouldn't mind him making coffee every morning, but would never say it out loud. And he would never say him to fall in love like a schoolboy. He walked over to him and pulled him into his arms without a word. Jude squeezed him too, and suddenly remembered Alec. What am I doing? Alec has always been good to him, but this is the real thing. He knows that no matter what they had been together for just one night.  
After coffee and breakfast, Zero kissed him once more, and went on training. 

Jude overwhelmed by feelings of guilt towards Alec. He'll have to tell him sooner or later doesn't want to play someone's feelings. He not sure what will be between him and Zero, but still doesn't want to lie to both of them.  
All day he cann't concentrate on work. When Alec calls, Jude trying to be calm. He doesn't want to tell him over the phone but agree that afternoon went for a drink.  
Alec is an excellent mood. He passed one of the more difficult exame, and doesnt even notice that Jude nervous as hell. Jude doesn't listen to what he's talking about, constantly comes up as if to tell him. Alec finally see that something is wrong, and asks him if he wants go home. Jude stood up, pay and they went to the car. While the luggage something about keys, Alec pressed him against the car and kissed him. They kiss a few moments when Jude suddenly hear someone calling his name. He looked at the direction of the voice and see Zero standing a few yards away ...


	4. Chapter 4

Zero is angry, disappointed, sad ... he don't even know what... He turned to the first bar, which he saw on the road and went. Order a double whiskey and drink in one gulp. Order another. Behind the bar sits a blonde woman who was watching him, but he doesn't notice. He looked at the phone and see several missed calls from Jude. Fuck you, she thought, how could I be so naive? Blonde approached him and began talk, but Zero is not listening, drained the last drink, turned and left.

Zero take a cab, knows that this drunk shouldn't drive. When taxi drive him to the building, he found Jude sitting at the door. Zero staggered toward him. Jude caught him before he fell and brought him to the apartment. All night Jude walking with him until reimbursement and brings him water and tablets. Before morning Zero finally falls asleep. Jude clean mess that they made, and sat down in the chair beside the bed. How did he get involved in this triangle? He never meant to hurt no one, and what is it all turn out?

Zero is beginning to emerge, and saw Jude who had fallen asleep in an armchair.   
"What are you doing here?" Zero is angry and drowsy.   
"You want me to leave?" Jude rose.   
"I want you to tell me why you lied to me?" Zero down the volume, his head hurts.   
"I didn't lie, I didn't tell you, because I wanted that day to talk to him. I just didn't know how to tell him that I fell in love with other man after only one night ... "Jude stopped because it is not quite explain what happened on this way.  
Zero sat in bed and for the first time smiled. He patted the place next to him. Jude sat on the bed. "Really? Talk a little bit ... "  
Jude rolled eyes and embraced him "I think you need a shower" stood back and laughed.   
" Are you saying that I smell?" Zero pouting.   
"I cann't say that you smell good " Jude pulled him by the arm "Come on, I'll wash your back" winked while they both take off on the way to the bathroom.

Jude not at work couldn't hide that something had changed in his life. Every evening he waited Zero from the training or game when he came to the apartment. He knew that all of this is something new for him, and didn't mind that they never go out. He loved every moment spent with him. Zero is sometimes cooked, sometimes they watching movies or TV, sometimes he give him company while working on an article.   
Making love with him, it was something that had never experienced. Both had to do before, but this was the "thing" as they wait whole life.

Today they were both in special mood. After who knows witch round, they both lie purge in silence.  
Zero took his hand and whispered "I love you". Jude looked at him, smiled up, stretched to the night stand, took out something from the drawer and put it on his chest. "Open" Jude show on the box. Zero lifted and leaned against the bed frame, open and saw the key. "Now you can come whenever you want," Jude smiled "this is your home too". Zero embraced him without a word, and Jude squeezed beside him and covered them. There was no need to say no more, Jude thought that he may die right now and wouldn't be sorry, than both slowly fall asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Jude never coming to the game. Zero didn't insist, and he thought that is better. He wasn't sure how their relationship led to Zero career, and they were quite good as it is. Sometimes Zero started topic about this, but Jude just waved his hand and kissed him and switched to something else.

The only thing that is difficult to tolerate when Zero was on tour. Not because he didn't believe him, however, they didn't take a vow of eternal fidelity, but he was missing him so much that it hurt. Only then he would watch the game, because at least on that way be with him.

Zero also hard tolerate separation. In fact, this was the first time in his life that are tied to someone. Until Jude he never know how it is. The pain was almost palpable. Other teammates are out at clubs or parties, but Zero stay away, or even refused to go with them. The boys complained that not the same Zero anymore. He couldn't hide how Jude changed his life. Whenever they asked him to tell them who it is, Zero would be wise to just laughed and shook his hand.

It's been several months and Zero is increasingly thought that this is not a passing thing. He was scared because he never knew that he wished to be associated with anyone, especially not with a man. And no, he didn't care for his career. Simply couldn't imagine life without him.  
He was for some time on the tour and terribly missed for Jude. Not just sex, but only their moments while doing something together, his smell, the heat of his small apartment. It's late and tomorrow they return home, but he cann't wait anymore. Dialed and book a private flight. What will it all this money if they cann't take advantage of someone who loves, right?

He entered the apartment as quietly as possible. Put bags by the door. On fingers he sneaks off to the room. Room illuminates the dim light from the street. Jude is sleeping on his side, as he elicits a smile. He bent down and caresses his face.  
Zero is stripped and lie down beside him. Jude just squeezed beside him and smiled in sleep. Zero closed his eyes and thought he had never been this happy, and falls asleep too.

"When did you arrive? Why didn't wake me?" Jude asked during breaks between kisses. He don't know what to do before. He wants to know everything that happened on trip, and wants to show how much missed him.   
After several hours spent in bed and than in the shower, while having breakfast recount what happened while they were separated. Jude took the day off, nowhere in a hurry.

A few days later their life returns to normal. Jude go to the job and Zero go to the trains, evenings are just theirs.   
Soon will be Jude's birthday. Although he didn't mention, Zero wants to surprise him with something. Jude was quiet and self-effacing, and he couldn't ask anyone else. They'll be a little work harder.

That morning Zero pretended to be asleep when Jude went to work. He stood up immediately when he heard the door and went to the city to do what he's up to. He was satisfied with thing been done, and looked at his watch. Around noon. Jude will be in the office now. He sat in the car and go. When he enter the building, few people recognized him, he politely greeted and asked to forward for newsroom. He not sure how will be Jude, but decided it and see what happens.   
When enter the door, a few heads lifted and looked up at him. He saw Jude as some studies on his laptop and walked toward him, ignoring other people. Few moments standing at a table while Jude lifts up his head.   
Jude stand up and try speak, but Zero with a smile placed the box on the table, and whispered in his ear "Happy Birthday" than kissed him in front of everyone. Jude not dared look when the burst of applause and cheering. "Open" Zero releasing him from the embrace. Jude tries with shaking hands unwrap the bow and paper. When he saw the key in the box quizzically look at Zero. He just took his hand and led him to the window. Down in the parking Jude saw dark green Jaguar with a huge bow. As much as wanted by now ground swallow him, however, turned and gently stroked his cheek "Thank you" and a firmer grip his hand. Than both run outside laughing like children.

Zero doesn't know how this will affect on his career, but he didn't even care. While Jude hold his hand in yours, everything will be fine.


End file.
